


Secrets

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: "You're Fae Folk, Tom."
Relationships: Tom Ripley/Peter Smith-Kingsley
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Fae Folk AU' or 'laughter'.

"Tom, you're crushing me!" Peter found it difficult to breathe with Tom lying on top of him. "Tom, I can't-- I--" Peter tugged at the thick fabric wrapped around his neck. Behind and above him, Tom sobbed. Deciding enough was enough, Peter closed his eyes and focused on his magic, using that to turn the fabric around his neck into a bunch of flowers that fluttered to the bed around them.

When he rolled onto his back to look at Tom, his lover was staring at the scattered flowers. Then he looked at Peter, his glasses smudged and tear tracks on his cheeks. "What just happened?"

"If I'd let you strangle me, it'd have meant a _lot_ of paperwork and I'd rather not deal with that right now." Peter sat up properly and let the glamour hiding his fae appearance fade. His ears were now pointed, his features more delicate, and his eyes a deep, rich green.

Tom stared at him for a moment, took off his glasses to clean them, put them back on, and stared some more. His voice hushed, he asked, "What _are_ you?"

"Mortals call us Fae Folk," Peter explained, using minor magic to shut the score he'd been studying and send it across the room to the small desk. "You may recognize the names of our King and Queen, thanks to Shakespeare: Oberon and Titania."

Laughing, Tom scrubbed at his cheeks. "Yep. _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. My favorite of Shakespeare's plays."

"I'm not surprised, since you're one of us," Peter replied, leaning back against the headboard.

Tom froze in place, and then slowly turned to stare at Peter. "Say what?"

Pleased to have caught his friend off-guard, Peter told him, "You're one of the Fae Folk, Tom Ripley."

"How? Both my parents are dead," Tom retorted, getting up to begin pacing. "Aren't Fae Folk supposed to be immortal?"

Peter shook his head. "We _do_ live forever, yes, but we are not invulnerable. There _are_ some things that can kill us."

"Like iron?" Tom asked, still pacing.

This time, he nodded. "Yes, among other things. Strangulation, for example."

"Oh, yeah." His young friend stopped in his tracks and blushed. "Um. Sorry about that."

Folding his hands together and propping his elbows on his knees, Peter asked quietly. "Why _were_ you trying to strangle me?"

"I-- it's nothing." Tom stumbled back against the bulkhead opposite Peter.

He raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "Uh-huh. Pull the other one, Tom."

"You told me we were Fae Folk for a reason," Tom answered evasively, tucking his hands behind his back.

Peter tilted his head and said simply. "You were strangling me."

"Fine, you saw me talking to Meredith Logue." Tom scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "The thing is, when I first met her upon our arrival in Italy, I introduced myself to her as Dickie Greenleaf."

He studied Tom for several moments, processing what he'd said. Not just what it meant for their current situation, but also the months since Marge introduced them to each other. "So, when Meredith told Marge and I that she'd seen Dickie, that was actually _you_?"

A miserable nod answered him. "Yes. That was me."

"So I'll just call you Dickie when we're around Meredith and her family." Peter shrugged dismissively.

Tom stared at him yet again. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Peter nodded.

Sighing, Tom pushed himself off the bulkhead and walked over to lean on the footboard. "How did you know that I'm Fae Folk?"

"All Fae Folk can use magic and sense other Fae Folk to some extent," Peter explained, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Different ones are better at different things. Just like mortals."

Tom folded his arms on top of the footboard. "And what are _you_ good at, Peter?"

"I'm good at sensing fellow Fae Folk, especially those like you, who don't _know_ they're Fae Folk." He met the blue eyes calmly and steadily.

Frowning thoughtfully, Tom picked at the nicks on the footboard. "Is-- is that why you befriended me?"

"Not directly." Peter slid forward to tuck his fingers under Tom's chin and tilt it up. "I had _no_ idea you were Fae Folk until Marge introduced us. Even if you'd been mortal, I'd have befriended you because you _clearly_ needed a friend." He grinned and kissed the tip of Tom's nose. "And still do."

Tom laughed sheepishly. "I suppose. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Peter sat back and patted the bed beside him.

Amused, Tom climbed onto the bed and lounged beside Peter. "Well, you've told me I'm Fae Folk. I assume there's some sort of procedure to follow."

"Well, yes." Peter rubbed his palms along the fabric of his pajama pants. "Usually, when I find Fae Folk in your situation, I report it to my superiors, and they send someone to reveal the truth and introduce you to our world as well as Oberon and Titania's realm."

A smile curved Tom's lips. "Why didn't you do that with me?"

"Because I like you and don't want to give up your company," he gave Tom an honest answer because he clearly needed that more than anything else.

"Truly?" Tom asked, cupping Peter's cheek with one hand.

Peter nodded, covering Tom's hand and turning his head to kiss his palm. "Yes. What we _could_ do is visit the Fae Realm once the boat docks."

"Why not now?" Tom's breath hitched. "I thought time passed differently in the Fae Realm?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Not anymore. The Mortal Realm changes so quickly these days that there's no _need_ for a time difference."

"Oh." Tom looked disappointed. "I'd like to visit, regardless of _when_ we visit."

Peter nodded. "I'll make arrangements." He kissed the tips of Tom's fingers. "Anything else?"

"Nope!" That said, Tom leaned in to kiss Peter.

He responded eagerly. There was much Tom still needed to know, but they had time.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's curious, Tom's specialty will be transmutation magic and he's particularly adept at changing his appearance.


End file.
